Challenge: 50 Ships, 100 Songs
by FailKitten13
Summary: Look at this! I've challenged myself to do a series of unrelated songfics. Included inside are yaoi, yuri, het, crossovers, and OCs(the latter two not being totally constant). I won't write ships I hate, but I will write ships I'm mildly interested in. I hope you enjoy? The two characters selected are the ones used the most, there may be other fandoms and characters I decide to use
1. NamiXVivi (1)

A Thousand Years

Waiting was all Vivi ever seemed to do these days. She knew the crew promised to come back someday, but it was agonising not knowing when she would see her friends again. It had been a year since she'd said good-bye to them, and her heart only ached more every day. She made something of a pilgrimage to the beach where she'd last seen them once every month(as it was too long a journey to make more often than that).  
She sat on one of the larger rocks to rest, Karoo not too far behind her.  
I could wait here forever if I needed to.  
She told herself the thought was directed at the entire Straw Hat crew, but she knew better deep down.  
Nami.  
Perhaps her eyes were playing tricks on her, but it seemed finishing that thought had summoned a ship over the horizon. Vivi shaded her violet eyes, squinting to see farther out. It seemed they were weighing anchor all the way out there. It was strange to her, but she didn't give it too much thought. It looked to be a pirate ship, but they were not flying their flag at that moment. Vivi stood, tensing. She usually gave herself hours to rest there, but she knew she would need to start trekking back along the miles of desert soon to warn her people of the pirate attack.  
Something stopped her, though. It was a single longboat rowing directly to her. This was certainly not the ideal place to start an attack. It was hard enough on her to get to the shore over the big rocks. An entire crew wouldn't find scrambling over them to be a picnic, especially not after they came back with armfulls of treasure. Besides, there only seemed to be one person coming toward her on the longboat.  
Vivi frowned briefly, sitting back down. Something told her waiting was the best thing to do. No one was going to attack Alabasta, and she was more than certain of this. She didn't know how she could be so certain, but she had to trust herself on this.  
Karoo started freaking out, as he didn't have the same reassurance his friend had. He started pulling on her skirt with his beak, making a range of noises in an attempt to get her to come back to the kingdom with him.  
"Shh. It's okay, Karoo," Vivi assured him with a gentle pat on the head. "Nothing bad's going to happen."  
It was a seemingly fifteen minutes before the longboat was more visible to the pair, in which time Karoo's shaking got more drastic.  
The figure's back was to them, so all Vivi could make out was wavy red hair that went down just past the person's shoulder blades. She was having a hard time figuring out who they were, even as the little boat docked. The princess stood once again when the person began to step off of the boat, feeling dumb as she wracked her brain for who this could be.  
Then, the person turned around.  
A smile was spread across the redhead's face, lighting up her beautiful brown eyes. All Vivi and Karoo could do was gape at the figure, Vivi choking on everything she wanted to say.  
"You miss me?" Nami asked, breaking what felt to Vivi like the longest silence she'd ever experienced.  
After all of that time practicing what she would say to Nami if she ever saw her again, all Vivi could do was nod dumbly and throw her arms around the other. Nami giggled, hugging her back tightly.  
"I had to come back and see you, Vivi," Nami told her, pulling out of he hug.  
"Where's the rest of the crew?" Vivi wondered aloud.  
"Oh, Luffy wanted us to split up and meet again in two...well, one year now."  
"It's been so long..."  
"I know, Vivi. I'm sorry. You know how busy we are with the whole One Piece search."  
"You're so beautiful," she blurted.  
Nami smiled wider. "So are you, Vivi."  
The princess blushed. "Nami...I...I never told you I loved you..."  
Nami kissed her softly on the cheek. "I guess we're in the same boat."  
"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Vivi told her tearfully. "I still waited...it felt like...like a thousand years..."  
"I know, Vivi," Nami replied gently, enveloping her in a hug again. "I know."  
"I would wait a thousand more," Vivi added softly into Nami's shoulder, "for you."


	2. NamiXVivi (2)

Iris

Trust wasn't something Nami easily handed out. She could say she trusted her crew, and it would be the truth to an extent. Nami trusted them enough to know they had her back and to know they'd do just about anything for her: They knew she'd do the same for them.  
In some matters, though, it was different. Some things she just couldn't talk about with them, no matter how badly she needed to.  
When Vivi came aboard, Nami grew to find a little something more in her than she did in the others. She felt she could get even closer to Vivi than she ever had to anyone else, and Vivi welcomed the companionship.  
Nami remembered the first time Vivi saw her cry. She'd thought she was alone in the cabin.  
"Nami? Is everything alright?"  
It's strange.  
"Yeah," the redhead replied, not facing her. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Go back and have dinner."  
Usually, she's crying.  
"Dinner's been over a while, Nami. You were there."  
The princess sat on the edge of the bed, placing a gentle hand on Nami's shoulder.  
"Please tell me what's the matter," Vivi pushed.  
One glance over her shoulder, and Nami was ready to spill everything. She explained what had happened to her until her tear ducts felt dried out. Vivi was the only person in the world Nami had ever shared this with. Certainly, Sanji knew about her past, but he didn't hear the worst of it. She never wanted to trouble anyone with the little details. By the end of it, Nami was in Vivi's lap, holding onto her as if her life depended on it.  
And, usually...  
"I'm sorry, Vivi," Nami sniffled. "I shouldn't be the one crying at a time like this."  
Vivi stroked her hair. "It's alright, Nami. I can tell you've been needing to talk about this for a while."  
...I'm the one standing by her side with the reassuring words.  
Nami held her tighter, burying her face in her neck.


	3. SanjiXNami (1)

She's So Mean

Nobody understood why he did it; Sanji himself wasn't certain why he put himself through such torture. Deep, deep down, a barely audible voice kept pestering him, telling him his efforts were all in vain. He played it off as simple paranoia, pushing the voice back behind all of his optimism and lovesickness.  
In the beginning, it was his usual routine. He saw a new young lady walk into the workplace, and it was a second nature to him to begin trying to make her feel special with all kinds of little things. She was different, though. She didn't try to avoid eye contact, act shy, or do anything along those lines like the other girls did. Nami played along, throwing his sweet-talk back at him and accepting his offers without even a little bit of hesitation.  
Since he'd joined her crew, he poured all of his time making her happy. It worked. She seemed pleased with how her life was going and how Sanji was doing facilitating her needs. He couldn't help but give the occasional brief thought to a life with Nami. At least once, he'd even thought about children.  
But she's just so...  
"Nami, dear!"  
"What is it now?"  
The blonde stopped in his tracks, taking in Nami's impatient and expectant features.  
...uncaring...  
Sanji cleared his throat.  
"Have you ever...?"  
Nami stared him down.  
...cold...  
"Have I ever what?"  
"Have you ever...given thought to a family?"  
Nami gave him a strange look.  
...heartless...  
"What kind of question is that? Of course not."  
"Oh, I was just curious, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about! Do you want me to make you anything?"  
...mean.


	4. SanjiXNami (2)

Criminal

_It's not wrong. He wants to help me._  
No matter how many times she told herself that or how true it was, Nami couldn't help but feel there were some lines she shouldn't cross. She'd built up a strong enough wall over the years to make herself seem heartless and closed to any sort of relationship. She was even able to use sexual or romantic advances to her advantage without feeling remorse, but Sanji seemed a little different.  
Sure, she didn't care that she used men most of the time: All of them were after one thing. Nami wasn't stupid. When it started with Sanji, it was the same song and dance to her.  
Of course, when he joined the crew, she started to feel that first pang of guilt about what she did. Every time she mercilessly shot him down, a little voice in her lectured her on how much of a heartless bitch she was, how she should turn around and apologise to him.  
She knew she wasn't obligated to love the man simply because she pitied him, but using his affection to her advantage wasn't the answer either.  
At least he was happy. Ignorance is bliss, after all. No matter how many times Nami made it clear she didn't like him the way he liked her, he kept coming back anyway.  
She figured she might as well have fun with it until he matured a little or something of the sort.


	5. RussiaXBelarus (1)

I Don't Believe You

She refused to believe it was Ivan's voice telling her to go away. Her big brother loved her very much.  
Why didn't he show it anymore?  
Natalya didn't often think before she acted, but when she gave herself the time to it was always the same thought that hang in her subconscious at first: What happened to the loving big brother that tucked her in at night? There always used to be hugs and kisses before she went to school. Ivan fully understood Natalya's need to be right by his side at all times.  
Those days were gone, it seemed, once Natalya was about fourteen.  
She knew she was getting more desperate as she got older. She saw something in the back of her mind that terrified her, and she didn't want to be left alone with it. It kept dragging her towards it slowly, and she knew she didn't have much longer until she was forced to be in its company.  
Ivan was the answer, she knew that. Ivan was supposed to make everything alright, after all. With him there, the presence inside her wouldn't be so bad. He would protect her from it. Unfortunately, the ability to ask nicely for his company no longer seemed an option for her. Desperation forced her to practically attack him anymore.  
When the only person she ever trusted told her to go away for the first time, the words hit her hard. She felt cold, dark loneliness engulf her. Past that, she couldn't allow his pleas for her to leave to affect her in such a way. She was able to ignore the words were even coming from his mouth.  
She hardly ever heard his voice anymore. Waiting for something she wanted to hear was a disheartening task, and she only succeeded in quickening her descent into madness.  
"I love you."  
Natalya was half asleep, so she figured she must have been dreaming. She'd dreamed of hearing those words again so often as of late that she was even able to shrug off the real feeling of reassuring fingers running through her long hair. Her brow furrowed, and she fought to open her eyes. She was getting sick of this dream, strangely enough.  
"Don't forget that."  
A pair of lips pressed against her forehead for a moment she wanted to hold onto forever. Tears burned behind her eyes as she reached out to do just that, succeeding only in holding onto her brother instead.  
He pulled her away from the enemy inside her for the time being, and she felt like she would be able to make it just a little while longer.


	6. RussiaXBelarus (2)

You'll Be in My Heart

Kisses attracted the public eye.  
Even with this knowledge, Ivan was not keen on stopping. Let them stare. Natalya was happier than he'd ever seen her, and for that reason no one else around mattered.  
His scarf around her neck, her legs swinging, and her head resting on his shoulder, Natalya's happiness seemed to be emitting an aura that enveloped the both of them. Ivan knew how strongly she felt emotions, and the remarkable thing was that she was so good at hiding them when she wanted to.  
The biggest, prettiest smile was on her dainty little face, her eyes shut in contentment. Snowlakes drifted to the ground around them, covering the bench they were on slowly. Ivan could see Natalya's breath billow out in front of her for a short moment before it disappeared, replaced by another barely visible cloud. Her face was red as though she were drunk, but she didn't complain about the cold. Just when Ivan thought she was asleep, she uttered a quiet little sentence that he couldn't agree more with.  
"I want to stay like this forever."


	7. LithuaniaXBelarus(1)

Just the Girl

Broken fingers, black eyes, sore toes: None of them meant anything to him. Toris was simply glad to be in Natalya's presence, even if she seemed frustrated that her message wasn't getting through.  
"She's going to kill you one of these days. She's totally crazy!" Feliks had told him countless times.  
Feliks, though, eventually gave up on it. All he tried to do as far as that went anymore was give Natalya meaningful glares when she came into their house.  
_If she really hates me, then why does she accept all of my invitations?_  
He spent every waking moment he had with her telling her how pretty she looked, and when he couldn't be with her he would brag on her to all the other nations.  
"How plain can I make it to you?" she demanded in frustration one day.  
All he could do was smile like a big idiot, shrugging his shoulders.  
She looked ready to tear her own hair out.  
She shoved him away from her. "Stay over there."  
She always looked so beautiful when she was getting annoyed with him.  
"I love you, Natalya."  
"Go home, Toris."


	8. LithuaniaXBelarus (2)

Please Don't Leave Me

It was almost as if Natalya couldn't stop herself from utterly destroying Toris in every way possible. He was nothing more than a plaything in her eyes. She despised going on what he deemed dates, but Yeketerina had made it clear she wanted Natalya to be polite and ladylike and accept the invitations he offered her.  
In time, Natalya grew to enjoy her time with Toris, if only mildly. She still didn't dare show it, never leaving him with a clean bill of health when the night was over.  
She couldn't stop herself. His pain was her drug, and it was all because he kept crawling back regardless of her rough treatment.  
It was a perfect system: Natalya never wanted it to change.


	9. ZoroXLuffy (1)

Tu Peux Compter Sur Moi

"If you ever make me give up on my ambition, I will leave your crew, and you will have to apologise to me personally."  
With a wide grin and a cheerful "Okay!", an understanding grew between the two of them.  
Of course, things change as time goes on. Ambitions often get pushed aside by more important things.  
Loyalty was the main thing keeping Zoro going anymore: Luffy's dream carried more meaning for him than his own. The swordsman had gone back on the promise that ruled his life multiple times for that crazy boy.  
The funniest part was he didn't regret any of it.  
Giving up was certainly out of the question for him still; however, pursuing the position of the World's Greatest Swordsman without his captain by his side was a future he couldn't see himself allowing. He had to admit, though, sometimes he surprised himself with his own loyalty.  
"Zoro! Zoro, are you still with us? The fight's over!"  
Half dead, blood running out of wounds he didn't remember getting, he grinned.  
"I'm here. You can count on me."


	10. ZoroXLuffy(2)

Who Knew

Even Luffy knew it was bad. It was getting to the point where no one could bring themselves to go in and see him again. Aside from Luffy, Chopper was the only crew member who would stay by his side. It was getting harder for him every hour, and he eventually had to admit that he couldn't do anything for him.  
That was probably the hardest part for him: The reindeer who dreamed of curing every disease the world threw at him couldn't fix his own crewmate.  
"You did your best," Luffy told him quietly as a sort of dismissal when he could see Chopper was pushing himself too far. "That's all that matters."  
Chopper knew he had to leave then. He ran out as quickly as he could, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Guess this is it."  
Luffy turned his attention back to his fallen crewmate, his expression staying stoic.  
"Yeah."  
It was so hard for him to recognize the dying man in front of him as Zoro. He was so weak he couldn't move, and it was more than obvious: It was visible. Any idiot could tell you how hard moving had to be on him. Over the course of just a week, he'd seemed to lose all those muscles he'd worked so hard for, quickly transforming into more of a frail bag of bones than a human being. It didn't help him any that he wouldn't eat anything.  
Luffy wasn't able to understand what was happening. Chopper had explained it to him countless times, but his mind only went back to when he had first met Zoro. He knew he had starved for almost a month and wasn't physically altered, so why couldn't that be the case now?  
"I'm sorry."  
"What do you have to apologise for?"  
"I broke my promises. I didn't become the best, and I've been defeated."  
Maybe he was joking.  
"You haven't been defeated," Luffy argued quickly.  
After all, he was still there. He was talking to him. He'd been through bad things like this before.  
"Luffy, it's over. Chopper...he told me I have a couple hours if I'm lucky."  
"You aren't dead yet," Luffy countered, seeming to get aggressive.  
"Yeah, but I might as well be."  
"So, don't talk like you are."  
"Luffy - "  
"You're going to get better."  
He was raising his voice without realising it.  
"You're going to get better, and that's an order!"  
The door behind him opened at the shouting.  
Nami's hand rested on the captain's arm, tugging at him.  
"You're not going to die! You're going to live, and you're going to accomplish your dream!"  
"Luffy, you need to step outside a minute," Nami warned him quietly, pulling him to his feet.  
"Zoro, you're going to get better," he repeated one last time before being dragged out the door.  
He couldn't die. It wasn't possible.


	11. SanjiXVivi(1)

I am a Pirate, You are a Princess

Sanji was convinced no one hoped for Vivi to join them quite as much as he did. He had so many visions of sailing the Grand Line with her by his side. It was a romantic notion, really: A pirate and a princess. Perhaps that was why he didn't pay much attention when they were running from the marines. He was watching the shore closely for any sign of the heiress. His face practically split into a grin when he finally did see her.  
She was talking, so he didn't call out to her like he wanted to.  
It didn't take him long to realise she was explaining why she couldn't come along with them.  
He supposed it was selfish of him to want her to come after all, but he couldn't help it.  
"...Would you still call me your friend?"  
That was the end of it. She was waiting for them to answer her. Sanji opened his mouth, but not before Luffy did and was shoved back by Nami. Nami made a valid point: Vivi would be in trouble if they said anything. He watched helplessly as Vivi teared up at the sight of everyone turning their backs on her, and it was all he could do to resist swimming back to shore, holding her, and telling her it was going to be alright.  
He turned around as well, and noticed Luffy had torn the bandage from his wrist and shot his arm into the air. The smile was back on his face as everyone else, including him, followed suit. Sanji glanced back subtly to see her tears had turned to those of happiness, and she had returned the sentiment.  
Everything seemed to be right again, even if he couldn't take Vivi along with him and share his dreams with her. It was worth it to see her happy again.


	12. SanjiXVivi (2)

All You Wanted

'Too nice' were the words Vivi's father and other caregivers had used to describe her on more than one was a term that hadn't been directed at her in quite a while, being away from home and all that. However, hearing them again seemed to catch her attention enough to stop her in her tracks momentarily.  
"You're too nice, Vivi," Nami sighed, shaking her head.  
Vivi smiled sweetly at the other.  
"I don't see how talking to Sanji is too nice, Nami," she replied thoughtfully.  
She made a face. "He's not interested in being friends with you Vivi. He just thinks you're cute. That's all."  
"I don't think that's all he cares about, Nami."  
Vivi frowned.  
"Just be careful. Don't do anything stupid."  
"I won't," she giggled as she went into the galley.  
Sanji and Zoro were washing dishes from the last meal, and it didn't look like they'd be done any time soon. Vivi tapped Zoro on the shoulder.  
"Mr. Bushido, I can take over from here if you want."  
"Don't even think about it, moss head," Sanji interjected. "I won't have Vivi tiring herself out with petty chores."  
"Like you're in any position to - "  
"Please don't argue. I want to help," Vivi interrupted before it could escalate.  
"See? She wants to help."  
"Vivi, I don't want to force any labour on you," Sanji tried.  
"It's the least I could do in exchange for what you all are doing for me," Vivi pleaded.  
"I don't care what you decide," Zoro piped up, "I have training to do."  
With that, he headed out the door.  
"Hey! I didn't excuse you!" Sanji barked.  
"Now you have to let me help you," Vivi pointed out triumphantly, taking Zoro's place next to Sanji.  
"Please don't worry about it, Vivi; I don't really need any help."  
She frowned. "How come you were letting Zoro help you, then?"  
Sanji hesitated.  
"He needs to help out more around here," he explained. "He's too lazy for his own good."  
"I think you want someone to talk to," Vivi speculated, taking a clean dish from his hands to dry it and add it to the pile.  
He'd given up arguing the chore thing by now.  
"Is that so?"  
Sanji smiled.  
"Did you really come in here just to keep me company, princess?"  
Vivi smiled back sheepishly. "Looks like you've found me out."  
"That's so sweet of you, Vivi!" he cooed.  
"Like I said, it's the least I could do to show my gratitude."  
It took them an hour to clean the galley up, but Vivi made a good friend over the course of that hour. In fact, toward the end of the chore, Sanji's flirting and general sweet-talking was brought down to a minimum. Vivi came back out of the galley appearing and feeling quite please with herself.  
"You look happy," Nami remarked.  
"I made a new friend," she responded as she sat next to her.


	13. AmericaXBelarus (1)

Your Guardian Angel

Alfred admired how stubborn Natalya could be. Even now, deathly ill and supposedly bedridden, she refused to simply lie down and let this sickness beat her.  
Unfortunately, the admiration often gave way to guilt as he saw how hard it was getting for her to move. He'd learned quickly not to point any of that out, of course. He was supposed to stay back and let Natalya go about her business.  
Of course, Alfred could be equally stubborn on occasion. Taking that into account, it didn't really surprise Natalya when he constantly insisted on helping her in any way he could and demanded she go back to bed. It still upset her, unfortunately.  
"If I told you once, I told you a hundred times," Natalya stated flatly as she pushed herself away from the young American man, "leave me be! It's hard enough to focus without you hanging over my shoulder all the time and acting as some sort of human wheelchair."  
"Well, you aren't looking too well today," Alfred argued. "I told you I'd take care of your chores and stuff, didn't I?"  
"I don't want you to."  
"Natalya, no one's going to think any less of you if you do what the doctor told you to do," he tried.  
"You're implying the opinion of others is the problem," Natalya pointed out, pulling herself to her feet and continuing to clean the kitchen.  
"Then, what is it? Why won't you go lay down? You'll feel lots better!"  
"Do I need a reason to not want to be stuck in bed for the rest of my life?"  
"...That's actually a good point. But still, Natalya, we can't afford to get your medicine right now, and without that your work ethic is a death trap!"  
"What a shame."  
"Please? I don't want to have to carry you like I did last time."  
"Why do you care so much, anyway? Worry about yourself for a little while."  
"What do you mean 'why'?"  
Alfred took her gently by the shoulders and turned her to face him, proceeding to lift his left hand in front of her face.  
"Do you see this?"  
Natalya glanced at his hand, then back to his face.  
"Yes. It's a ring," she stated in a way that made it obvious she saw this as pointless.  
"It's a wedding ring," Alfred corrected, lifting her left hand up with his. "Do you remember when we put these on each other?"  
"Alfred, there is no point in all these questions."  
"Natalya, when I put that ring on you, I made a promise to love and protect you until one or both of us dies. Right now? I'm working on fulfilling my promise, but you need to work with me. I can't protect you if you don't want to be protected."  
She stared at him for almost a minute, going over those words carefully in her head.  
"Fine," she conceded. "I will go to bed just this once. But, I'm getting up in the morning and making breakfast."  
Alfred smiled. "Okay. You don't need help getting there?"  
"I can do this on my own."  
Alfred kissed her on the nose. "That's my girl."


	14. AmericaXBelarus (2)

Enchanted to Meet You

Hiding behind a mask, her hair put up in an inconspicuously boring bun, Natalya felt truly at ease. She was ecstatic that her brother had brought her along to this masquerade ball. This was the first time the blonde had gone out in public and had been left to her own devices. She, of course, was pleasant and friendly with anyone she encountered there, but it was her pleasure to make the first move for the most part.  
She'd finally made her way to the back wall when she bumped into someone else. Natalya looked up to see a man with short blonde hair.  
"I apologise," she said flatly with a small nod to him. "I must not have been watching where I was going."  
"It's all good," he responded with a smile. "My mind was somewhere else entirely."  
"It will not happen again."  
"Oh, I don't really mind. I got to meet you because of it."  
Natalya rolled her eyes, an invisible gesture beneath her mask.  
"I like your dress," he commented unexpectedly.  
Natalya glanced down at it. It was certainly not an ugly dress. She herself didn't pick it out; her sister did. It seemed to her to be a typical ball gown, however, and as a result she did not find it to be particularly appealing. She had to remind herself that this man might have had different tastes than herself and gave him the benefit of the doubt.  
"My sister chose it for me," she replied.  
"She did a very good job. It fits you just right."  
"It isn't something I'd have picked...but I am glad you appreciate it."  
"You did choose the mask, right? It's not the same if you don't get to choose your own mask."  
She didn't pick that either, so she slowly shook her head.  
"Did you?" she asked before he could make a comment.  
He grinned. "Of course I did. It's sort of like choosing your own super hero identity."  
Something about that idiotic comment seemed endearingly familiar, but Natalya was being summoned out the door.  
"I have to go," she excused herself, "however, I would like to know your name."  
"A good hero never reveals his secret identity," he replied with a grin.


	15. GilbertXOz (1)

Dreams of an Absolution

What would Gilbert change if he could? The answer was a lot. He didn't know where to start, really. Perhaps he never would have defended that Baskerville. It was his fault Oz was thrown into the Abyss and, consequently, lost all hope of living a normal life with everyone he loved. It wasn't really a secret - at least, not to Sharon and Break - that Gilbert always blamed himself.  
Even the relief that came with Oz's return was brief. Any hope his young master had of returning to his own time was shattered when he learned who 'Raven' really was, even if he didn't show it.  
Oz really was good at keeping his head in practically all situations.  
Gil loved that about him.  
Even if Oz adjusted shockingly well to the news of being ten years behind everyone, Gil still wished he could have prevented all of this. Of course, all that notion brought him was merciless teasing from Break.


	16. GilbertXOz (2)

Name

It was a quick little peck. That's all.  
Still, just as Oz predicted, Gilbert got all too flustered over it and started babbling like crazy. Oz only smiled at him.  
"Gil."  
"Why did you do that?" Gil finally demanded in a sort of screaming whisper.  
"Because I wanted to, Gil. Calm down."  
"I-I can't calm down! Young Master, what...what you just did - !"  
"I did it because I wanted to," Oz interrupted firmly.  
A grin was growing on the blonde's face.  
All Gilbert could do was gape at him.  
"I-if anyone finds out about this - !"  
"They won't," Oz reassured him. "No one sees us. We don't have to tell anyone, right?"  
Gil hesitated a moment before nodding slowly.  
Oz pulled Gil's face to him and kissed him again, lingering a little longer this time.  
"I love it when you get all flustered," Oz laughed.


End file.
